baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
Season 23
'Season 23 '''is the twenty-third season of ABC's ''Heroes Unite. It was confirmed on March 1, 2018. It premiered in fall 2039 with "Enter the Heralds" and ended in spring 2040 with "The Witching Hour". New Characters * Merida * Prospero * Flynn Rider * Izika * Ariel (Wish Realm) * Witch Hazel * Christopher Robin * Dr. Facilier (Wish Realm) * Winnie the Pooh * Belle (Wish Realm) * Lady Tremaine (Wish Realm) * Oliver French (Wish Realm) * Prince Arthur (Wish Realm) * Tiana (Wish Realm) * Tiger Lily (Wish Realm) * Lady Tremaine (Land Without Stories) * Ivy (Land Without Stories) * Zelena (Land Without Stories) * Alice (Land Without Stories) * Cora (Wish Realm) * Cruella De Vil (Wish Realm) * Evil Queen (Wish Realm) * Gretel (Wish Realm) * Hook (Wish Realm) * King Adam (Wish Realm) * Peter Pan (Land Without Stories) * Prince Charming (Land Without Stories) * Queen Belle (Wish Realm) * Rapunzel (Wish Realm) * Snow White (Land Without Stories) * Tia Dalma * Victoria Blackmore Cast Starring * Adrien Williams as Zelena/Hunter/Zelena (Land Without Stories) * James Tennant as Arthur Williams/Prince Arthur (Wish Realm) * Lovino Vargas as Italy Romano * James Kirkland as Oliver French/Robin Hood/Oliver French (Wish Realm) * Thomas Baker as England * Emma Williams as Tiana/Patience/Tiana (Wish Realm) * Rachel deCroix as Belle/Belle Williams/Belle (Wish Realm) * Sophie Ecosaise as Rapunzel Tremaine/Vicky/Lady Tremaine (Wish Realm)/Lady Tremaine (Land Without Stories) Special Guest Star * Etta Schmidt as Belle Frances/Queen Belle (Wish Realm) * Rebecca Mader as Kelly West * Cara Wilhelm as Red Riding Hood * Dana Jones as Zelena * John Euing as King Adam/King Adam (Wish Realm) * Anna Fox as Regina Mills/Evil Queen (Wish Realm) * Mary White as Maleficent * Cara Lynn Andrews as Cruella De Vil * James Jones as Hook/Hook (Wish Realm) * David Marson as Robin Hood * Sofia Gardera as Lucy Webber/Gretel (Wish Realm) * Alfred F. Jones as Hugo * Arthur Kirkland as Matthew Noir * Liam Smith as James French Guest Starring * Ginny Porter as Belle French/Belle (Land Without Stories) * JoAnna Garcia Swisher as Ariel/Ariel (Wish Realm) * Laura Pope as Dark Fairy * Amyra Daniels as Jasmine * Ian Renor as Aladdin * Beverley Elliott as Granny Lucas * Meghan Ory as Ruby Rose Lucas * Michael Ansonts as Prince Adam * Henri Lubatti as Lumiere * Daniel Francis as Dr. Facilier/Baron Samdi/Dr. Facilier (Wish Realm) * Rose McIver as Tinker Bell * Alexander Williams as America * Adrien Tremblay as Canada * Lukas Weber as Prussia * Frederick Kaltherzig as Germany * Todd Haberkorn as Italy Veneziano * Amelia Kirkland as Alice/Madeline * Colin O'Donoghue as Rogers * Barbara Hershey as Cora/Cora (Wish Realm) * Rose Reynolds as Alice Carroll/Alice (Wish Realm)/Alice (Land Without Stories) * Anita Davanho as Tiger Lily/Tiger Lily (Wish Realm) * Adelaide Kane as Drizella/Ivy Belfrey/Ivy (Land Without Stories) * Carlo Colossanti as Avaricchio * Jennifer Morrison as Emily Baker * Eva Mackenzie as Mombi * Mekia Cox as Sabine * Ciara Roberts as Drizella Carroll * Emilie de Ravin as Petunia * Grace Andrews as Cruella De Vil/Cruella De Vil (Wish Realm) * Carla Glenn as Robin Hood * Catherine Steed as Ariel * John Sandler as Eric * David Portman as Victor * James Marker as Mortimer Teal * Jack Sleiner as Daphne West * Emma Booth as Grace * Rosie Bigliena as Vittoria * Aria Ford as Aurora Noir * Evelyn Vasquez as Clara Noir * Henry Whittaker as Sam *Evanna Lynch as Rapunzel (Wish Realm) *Graham Lombard as Flynn Rider (Wish Realm) *Andrew Smith as Peter Pan (Land Without Stories) *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White (Land Without Stories) *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming (Land Without Stories) *Teri Reeves as Dorothy *May Hynes as Elizabeth Holmes *Yael Yurman as Anastasia *Alex Kingston as River Song *Jordan Mayberry as Oracle *Martin Freeman as Liam *Alison Andrews as Madame Leota New Cast Special Guest Star * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh Guest Starring * Amy Manson as Merida * Nicolas Amoretto as Prospero * Johann Steiger as Flynn Rider * Naika Touan as Izika * Lily Knight as Witch Hazel * Lucas McGregor as Christopher Robin * Izzy Parker as Tia Dalma * Erin Green as Victoria Blackmore * Jodie Whittaker as Zelena Lineup Changes * Thomas Baker is now billed as "starring". * John Euing is now billed as "special guest starring". * Anna Fox is now billed as "special guest starring". * Mary White is now billed as "special guest starring". * Cara Lynn Andrews is now billed as "special guest starring". * James Jones is now billed as "special guest starring". * David Marson is now billed as "special guest starring". * Rebecca Mader is now billed as "special guest starring". * Sofia Gardera is now billed as "special guest starring". Episodes References Category:Heroes Unite